Two major types of electricity power plants are hydraulic power plants and fossil fuel power plants. Nuclear power plants are a kind of fossil fuel power plant. However, all the power plants are huge structures intended for the mass production of electricity. For small scale electricity power generation, such as for small passenger cars, internal combustion engines are the most popular electricity power generator these days. As the oil prices increase every year, attempts have been made to utilize alternative natural energy sources, such as solar energy and wind power, to produce electricity from their unlimited source of natural power. Still, most of these systems are expensive compared to the cost of electricity produced by fossil fuels. There exist other natural forces which have not been considered for generating electricity that needs to be investigated. One of these is the force of wind that causes a tree to bend repeatedly as the wind periodically blows. Another large, untapped natural source of power is the waves of a large body of water. It is the object of the invention to provide a novel electricity generation system that is economical to manufacture and market.